Géographie
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: Il y a des jours comme ça où on se dit qu'on ferait mieux de rester coucher. Vraiment. Mais quand on s'appelle Sawada Tsunayoshi, ce n'est tout simplement pas possible.


**Titre :** Géographie

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de KHR ne m'appartient pas.

**Genre :** Crackfic complet (si, ça résume tout), zeste de shônen-ai.

**Note :** Le style de la mise en page change de mes habitudes (il y a **beaucoup** de sauts de lignes). Ce n'est pas un style que je vais conserver mais comme j'avais commencé la rédaction ainsi, je la termine de la même manière (surtout que ça date de Janvier dernier ¬¬).  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;-).<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Géographie<br>Ou de l'importance de l'Hyper Intuition Vongola**

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de se lever et de sortir aujourd'hui.

Depuis le début.

Même si aller en cours relevait de l'obligation de tout collégien japonais de troisième année.

Pour ça, il pouvait faire confiance à Reborn, son tuteur démoniaque envoyé par le parrain de la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie.

Déjà, Tsuna pensait que Reborn était au courant de sa nullité dans _toutes_ les matières scolaires, autant en maths qu'en… Géographie. S'il pouvait placer les grandes villes du Japon sur une carte nippone, c'était une autre paire de manche en ce qui concernait les pays étrangers sur une mappemonde !

L'apprenti Boss mafieux ne savait pas où se situait l'Italie. Bon, il avait retenu que l'Italie se trouvait en Europe, qu'elle faisait partie de l'Union Européenne mais rien de plus. De plus, leur programme de géographie n'approfondissait pas les continents du monde, et encore moins l'Europe.

Mais son inattention à ses cours valait-il la peine de se retrouver enterré six pieds sous terre ?

Bon, il exagérait.

Après être tombé sous les yeux médusés de ses deux amis, copains comme chien et chat, dans une bouche d'égout ouverte, vicieusement placée sur le chemin de l'école (et Tsuna était certain qu'elle n'était pas _là_ avant), le collégien avait parcouru des galeries et des galeries de tuyauterie. Entre deux cris stridents qui avaient dû réveiller les habitants rongeurs japonais des égouts, il nota qu'il n'avait pas fait un plongeon direct dans les canalisations au milieu de déchets (entre autre) des vespasiennes.

Même qu'au bout d'un moment, il avait littéralement volé dans le vide pour redescendre dans un autre tuyau !

Au bout d'un moment trop long à son goût, Tsuna avait atterri dans une sorte de cave.

Enfin, pour être plus exacte, il avait embrassé avec une passion qu'il ne se connaissait pas le mur face à la sortie du tuyau. Si, si, la marque de son visage était encore gravé dans le plâtre, à en juger le relief incrusté dans le mur.

Tsuna s'était relevé avec la grâce d'un hippopotame après la sieste en se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Déjà, il en avait assez de ces chandelles qui lui faisaient de l'œil en tournant tout autour de sa tête. C'était lui ou elles se foutaient de sa gueule quand il essayait de les chasser avec un vague geste de la main ?

Quand il reprit ses esprits, il en vint à la conclusion qu'en plus d'être diaboliquement malsain, Reborn était aussi très rancunier et avait mal pris le fait que son élève avait confondu l'emplacement de sa chère Italie avec la Roumanie (et encore, Tsuna avait hésité entre la Roumanie et la Bulgarie).

Avant de tomber dans les égouts, il en avait parlé avec ses deux amis :

"Ah bon ? s'était étonné Yamamoto avec sérieux en prenant la carte que tenait Tsuna. J'ai toujours pensé que l'Italie était là (_le sportif montra la Norvège du doigt_).  
>- Es… Espèce de bâtard ! avait alors explosé Gokudera, ivre de rage, en sortant les dynamites, prêtes à l'emploi. Comment oses-tu confondre l'Italie avec ces frileux nordistes ? Je vais t'exploser la fa… Dixième du Nom !<br>- Tsuna !"

Oui, c'était à peu près ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne tombe dans le trou. Quelque part, Tsuna était rassuré que Yamamoto n'en savait pas plus que lui sur la localisation de l'Italie. Il se sentait moins seul pour le coup.

Maintenant, il savait que les pays frontaliers de l'Italie étaient la France, la Suisse, un pays au nom bizarre et difficilement prononçable, et un dernier pays dont il ne se souvenait pas du nom. Peut-être la Roumanie, finalement ?

Mais comment allait-il se sortir de là ? Puis, ça se situait _où_ "là" ?

Tsuna se retrouvait dans l'obscurité la plus totale. L'air y était lourd, comme si la pièce (si c'en était une) n'avait été aérée que très peu de fois. Il la traversa prudemment pour rejoindre le tuyau, dans l'espoir fugace de remonter jusqu'à la surface ("restons positif" se convainquit Tsuna). Sauf que :

- Ses lacets s'étaient défaits et il marcha sur l'un d'eux.

- Simultanément, son pied gauche buta contre une grosse pierre, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

- Maudissant Reborn, la mafia et sa malchance quasi constante, Tsuna oublia qu'il ne pouvait pas estimer la distance entre lui et le prochain obstacle et se prit le mur de plein fouet !

Pourquoi son Hyper Intuition ne marchait que quand Elle le désirait ? Il y avait erreur sur la marchandise, nom d'un Lambo défrisé !

"Maudit Reborn, grommela Tsuna en se frottant son pauvre nez.  
>- Que fais-tu <em>ici<em>, herbivore ? s'éleva une voix pleine de promesses de mort."

Surpris, Tsuna sursauta en couinant. Dans ses péripéties, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une porte s'était ouverte, donc que de la lumière d'un néon préretraité de la pièce adjacente éclairait l'endroit où il avait échoué avec la faiblesse d'une luciole seulette dans une forêt aussi noire que lugubre.

"Hi-Hibari, osa prononcé Tsuna, une goutte de transpiration glissant sur la côté de son visage."

Impérialement, Hibari Kyoya se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Les pics en bataille de ses cheveux noirs contrastaient avec l'uniforme du collège impeccablement porté, la veste juste mise sur les épaules et le bandeau du Comité de Discipline toujours attaché à une manche. Le président de la bande de voyou dévisageait avec l'hostilité habituelle le petit animal herbivore que représentait à cet instant Tsuna.

Le fameux regard n°6 : "Herbivore Lapin".

"Malgré l'endroit inapproprié, c'est bien rare de te voir à l'heure au collège."

…

Pardon ?

"Par contre, ta tenue sale est une entorse au règlement, continua d'une voix glaciale Hibari en s'avançant lentement, tel un chat face à une souris. La chemise n'est pas rentrée dans le pantalon, encore une entorse au règlement."

Le sourire d'Hibari avait quelque chose de … sadique, une avidité malsaine.

"La veste n'est pas correctement mise sur les épaules. Encore un manquement envers le règlement."

_Et la tienne alors_, se retint de dire Tsuna. Après s'être brusquement relevé, il recula au fur et à mesure que le Gardien des Nuages Vongola avançait. Il avait très peur, surtout face au regard de prédateur d'Hibari. Ses yeux luisaient dans le noir, le rendant d'autant plus effrayant.

"Le bébé m'avait prévenu que tu te retrouverais ici, en mauvais état, révéla Hibari alors que Tsuna se retrouvait coincé pour de bon contre le mur."

_C'est pas bon !_  
>Et qu'est-ce que Reborn avait avoir avec l'arrivée d'Hibari ?<p>

"En dédommagement de la deuxième édition du tournoi du Léon d'Or où un des escaliers de secours a été détruit par le bâtard d'herbivore au fouet, le bébé m'a _autorisé_ (Hibari eut une moue de dégoût) à te mordre à mort."

Tsuna avait volontairement oublié le remake du Léon d'Or avec une nouvelle fois la participation de Dino, la semaine dernière. Dino avait déniché le bazooka de Lambo, pensant qu'il échangerait sa place avec son Lui de Dix plus tard. Cependant, il se trouvait que Lambo avait pris un _vrai_ bazooka. Combiné avec la maladresse du parrain Cavallone sans ses hommes, ça avait fait des ravages !

Tsuna, déjà bien blême, faillit couiner d'avantage lorsqu'Hibari sortit ses tonfas. Sauf qu'Hibari l'aurait déjà attaqué en temps normal, en prenant une distance d'un pas avant de s'élancer sur son adversaire et le frapper en un coup (deux lorsqu'il était énervé, trois lorsqu'il était _vraiment_ énervé et plus de trois lorsqu'il avait les tonfas qui le démangeaient).

Or, Hibari se tenait vraiment très proche de lui. À moins d'un pas.

Tsuna déglutit difficilement, échafaudant un plan pour se sortir des griffes du voyou.

Pourquoi diable son intuition ne l'aidait-elle pas ? Excepté lui faire signaler à grand coup de panneau signalétique "DANGER" dans sa tête ? Dire qu'il n'avait pas sur lui ni ses gants, ni ses pilules de Dernière Volonté, se rendit compte Tsuna en fouillant ses poches. Sans doute subtilisés vicieusement par Reborn.

Son tuteur devait _**vraiment**_ lui en vouloir.

D'une rapidité extrême et digne du président du Comité de Discipline, Hibari déclencha les chaînes sortant d'une extrémité de ses tonfas et s'enroulèrent autour de Tsuna. Immobilisé, celui-ci se tortilla en criant avant d'être projeté contre le mur, un tonfa sous la gorge.

"Les herbivores à la force inconstante, entendit Tsuna près de son oreille gauche, j'aime les mordre à mort."

La pression du tonfa s'éloigna de sa pomme d'Adam, remonta vers le bas de son menton, l'obligeant à lever la tête. Les bras plaqués contre son corps, Tsuna se sentait vraiment impuissant, surtout lorsque le caïd le plus dangereux de Namimori l'avait dans sa ligne de mir et qu'il changeait son mode opératoire.

Le bout du tonfa le força à pencher sa tête sur le côté droit et, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, Hibari mordit la base de son cou. Tsuna cria de peur et de douleur en sentant des dents pointues s'enfoncer dans sa chair.

Hibari n'avait jamais mordu _littéralement_ ses victimes !

Était-ce une nouvelle façon de combattre et…

Oh…

…

Oh… Mon dieu…

Le démon de Namimori léchait la blessure qu'il lui avait faite (certainement le sang qui s'en écoulait). La pression du tonfa s'amoindrit mais Tsuna n'en profita pas pour se libérer (dans la mesure où il y arriverait, bien évidemment).

Tout simplement parce que la langue d'Hibari lui procura une sorte de massage qui le paralysait sur place. Tout simplement parce que des frissons parcouraient son corps et qu'ils remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'à sa nuque. Les dents raquaient sa peau, la mordillant, la suçotant. La bouche dévoreuse de chair d'herbivore s'acheminait lentement vers son oreille.

Et redescendait en retraçant un autre chemin.

Inconsciemment (et s'il s'en rendait compte, il s'en fustigerait), Tsuna se détendit, les yeux déjà fermés. La partie logique de son cerveau analysa que la douleur que lui provoquait les chaînes des tonfas s'amenuisait lorsque ses muscles se détendaient. La Logique de Tsuna, souvent associée à son Hyper Intuition, voulut lui rappeler qu'il était aux mains (_littéralement_ une fois encore) d'une des personnes qu'il redoutait le plus au monde.

(… Même s'il y en avait un paquet !)

Mais c'était sans compté sur son Instinct de Survie d'Herbivore Lapin qui balayait d'un coup de patte velue de poil blanc toutes ces réalités pour laisser place à l'instant présent.

Tsuna se contentait donc d'exister et de savourer.

Avec un peu de chance, soufflait son Instinct de Survie (avec la double voie de ses Hormones d'adolescent), il s'en sortira vivant _et_ entier face au dévoreur d'Herbivores.

"Oya oya, je ne suis pas d'accord avec le déroulement des évènements, fit une voix moqueuse bien connue."

Le tic de langage suffit amplement à Hibari pour se mettre sur ses gardes et à Tsuna pour recouvrer ses esprits.

…

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer déjà ?

"J'ai été le premier à vouloir posséder le corps de Tsunayoshi, alouette énervante, objecta Mukuro, sourire crispé."

Alors qu'Hibari dévisageait son pire ennemi d'un œil mauvais, le cerveau de Tsuna se remit en marche progressivement. La Logique neutralisa les entraves mises en place par l'Instinct de Survie en mode Herbivore et les Hormones qui ne se manifestaient que lorsque la jeune Kyôko Sasagawa trainait autour du futur parrain Vongola.

_Si les Hormones commençaient par lui pourrir la vie lorsqu'un gardien de Tsuna lui sautait dessus, elle n'était pas rendue !_ se lamenta la Logique de Tsuna. D'autant plus que le jeune japonais était sensé être hétérosexuel et pas basculer vers le côté obscur de la sexualité !

"Fallait le faire quant tu en avais l'occasion, répliqua Hibari avec une voix à glacer de nouveau le pôle Nord en saisissant ses tonfas."

Les chaînes se rétractèrent immédiatement, laissant Tsuna libre de tout mouvement.

Alors que Tsuna se frottait ses membres douloureux, il réalisa avec un retard honteux, que lui aurait fait cher payé Reborn, la situation dans laquelle il se _trouvait_ et dans laquelle il _s'était_ _trouvé_.

"Que fais-tu ici, Herbivore parasite ?  
>- Kufufu, tu voudrais bien le savoir, n'est-ce pas ?"<p>

…

Par tous les dieux de la Terre (parce qu'il savait qu'il y en avait un paquet), ne s'était-il pas fait molester par Hibari ?

Une main tremblante sur la morsure de son coup prouva qu'il ne rêvait pas (à son grand désespoir) et la douleur sur ses bras, son corps et ses jambes le ramena plus à la réalité.

Oh.

Mon.

Dieu.

"T'es sensé être en prison, pas à te balader au Japon, siffla Hibari, en garde.  
>- Kufufu, toujours aussi naïf, mon cher Hibari, le nargua l'Italien en menaçant son adversaire du bout de son trident."<p>

Et il avait apprécié ça, paniqua Tsuna intérieurement en se liquéfiant sur place.

"Crois-tu vraiment que je moisirai éternellement chez ces sympathiques Vendicare ?  
>- À ce qu'en dit le futur, c'est le cas.<br>- Certes, chère alouette, mais ce n'est plus notre futur mais un autre futur que Tsunayoshi et ses crétins d'amis ont modifié."

_Ressaisis-toi Tsuna !_ cria une voix en lui qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de Reborn. Mais qui eut l'effet de le faire s'intéresser à l'échange verbal entre deux de ses gardiens.

… Qui ne se battaient toujours pas !

Dans quel monde était-il tombé ?

"Mu-Mukuro ? jappa Tsuna en scrutant son autre gardien de la Brume.  
>- Oya, on se réveille, Tsunayoshi ? Remis de tes émotions après le traitement… <em>spécial<em> de l'alouette ? railla Mukuro.  
>- Pourquoi as-tu pris possession du corps de Chrome ? demanda spontanément Tsuna en se grattant la tête."<p>

Il eut un silence. Un lourd silence.

Mukuro le regardait comme si on lui annonçait que Ken et Chikusa sortaient faire du shopping avec Chrome et ses amies. Les yeux d'Hibari passèrent de la tête d'ananas à celle de son Herbivore de Boss puis un sourire victorieux et sadique orna ses lèvres. Tsuna ne comprenait pas pourquoi un silence pesant avait pris place dans la cave.

"Tssk, de toute façon, la supercherie aurait été découverte tôt ou tard, se désola Mukuro, déçu que sa mise en scène était découverte aussi rapidement. L'Arcobaleno m'a dit que je pouvais te prendre Tsunayoshi à une seule condition."

Hibari lui lança son regard numéro quatorze "Va te faire mettre connard" d'un œil, et numéro neuf "Cause toujours !" de l'autre.

Il lui avait fallu des années d'expérience pour arriver à ce résultat. Il niait, bien sûr, la participation de Dino Cavallone à la finalisation de cette technique.

"Il faut que tu saches situer l'Italie sur une carte du monde, ronronna presque Mukuro, grand sourire aux lèvres."

Si la condition paraissait incongrue pour Tsuna, Hibari la considérait avec sérieux.

_Décidément_, soupira Tsuna.

"Herbivore ananas, l'Italie se trouve en Amérique du Nord, proche du Canada, fit Hibari avec assurance."

Il eut un deuxième blanc. Mukuro se figea avant d'être secoué de rire. Hibari fronça des sourcils d'incompréhension. Il avait bien lu qu'une opération de grande envergure avait été menée dans l'arrestation de cinq familles mafieuses italiennes en Amérique du Nord. Que de piètres herbivores !

Tsuna songea qu'il devait en profiter pour prendre la poudre d'escampette lorsqu'Hibari s'élança, tout tonfa dehors, sur son homologue de la Brume. Il s'approcha prudemment de la sortie, constata que la pièce faiblement éclairée par un néon qui allait rendre l'âme était vide de présence et prit l'initiative de sortir définitivement de son calvaire.

Après avoir grimpé quelques escaliers, il s'aperçut qu'il avait atterri dans la remise du gymnase du collège de Namimori. Ce n'était pas logique, Tsuna avait eu l'impression de toujours tomber et non de remonter vers le collège. De toute façon, Reborn installait bien des salons de thé dans les conduits d'aération ou des passages secrets un peu partout dans l'établissement scolaire.

"SAWADA, hurla une voix grave qui le fit sursauter."

Tsuna, qui sortait du local, se fit happer par Ryohei. Le grand frère de Kyôko transpirait dans sa chemise d'uniforme, comme s'il avait couru dans toute la ville pendant des heures.

… Ce qui n'étonnait point Tsuna.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Ryohei ?  
>- Maître Pao Pao m'a fait une révélation extrêmement déconcertante ! Il m'a dit que si je disais où se trouvait l'Italie, tu devenais mon esclave pour toute une journée !"<p>

Tsuna tomba à la renverse.

Reborn lui en voulait tant que ça ?

"Et je sais que l'Italie est en Europe à l'extrême limite !  
>- Ah ?"<p>

Ryohei sortit de nul part une carte de l'Europe vierge de toute inscription. Le boxeur considéra avec sérieux et attention la carte et posa un doigt jonché de petites cicatrices un pays à la forme d'une botte.

"L'Italie est ce pays bizarre, annonça-t-il fièrement."

… Mais c'était qu'il avait raison le bougre ! se rendit compte Tsuna, incrédule.

Bon, s'il devait être "l'esclave" du grand frère de Kyôko toute la journée, il allait passer la journée à se faire tabasser dans la salle de boxe.

Le jeune parrain en déglutit d'avance.

Plus loin, Mukuro combattait Hibari, trident des enfers contre tonfas disciplinaires. Hibari s'efforçait de s'écarter le plus loin possible des bâtiments, espérant très certainement de ne pas causer de dégâts matériaux. Il ne manquerait plus que le Président du Comité de Discipline soit la cause d'une destruction quelconque de matériel !

"Paooooo, fit une voix de bébé que Tsuna reconnaitrait parmi plusieurs.  
>- Maître Pao Pao, s'exclama énergiquement le boxeur à Reborn déguisé, qui était apparu sur une fenêtre.<br>- Paoooo ! Félicitation Ryohei, tu as le droit de faire ce que tu veux de Tsuna pendant vingt-quatre heures."

Tsuna songea très fortement qu'il était tombé dans la quatrième dimension. Il se demanda si l'empoisonnement était moins douloureux qu'une pendaison ou si se tirer une balle dans la tête était le meilleure moyen pour y rester définitivement.

"Extrêêêêêêêêêême ! rugit Ryohei, bouillant littéralement d'énergie. Sawada, on va s'entraîner à l'extrême limite !"

Oui, il demanderait à Bianchi de lui préparer un encas. Il était certain que si _lui_ lui demandait de l'empoisonner, elle accepterait avec joie. Il aura eu une vie courte, assez malheureuse (et surtout malchanceuse) mais il avait rencontré des personnes étranges et intéressantes, quoiqu'un peu loufoques.

Lorsque son gardien du Soleil lui prit le poignet, Tsuna se laissa traîner (envoler, plus exactement) jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement de boxe. Curieusement, ils ne rencontrèrent aucun élève sur leur route, la cloche du début des cours ne sonna pas non plus et les deux malades infréquentables avaient tout bonnement disparus (ou se battaient ailleurs).

"La salle de Boxe nous est exclusivement réservé, déclara Ryohei en franchissant les portes, sans pour autant le lâcher. Mais avant ça…"

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, attirant l'attention de Tsuna. C'était rare de la part du grand frère de Kyôko d'avoir un regard aussi … calme. Bien sûr, la flamme de vitalité caractérisant le personnage était toujours présente mais elle était atténuée par un sérieux qui ne ressemblait pas vraiment au Ryohei de quinze ans lorsqu'il s'agissait d'entraînement.

Et Tsuna commença par pressentir quelque chose de vraiment louche.

Il eut raison lorsque son ainé se pencha vers son visage.

.:.

Un matin du premier jour de Week End, un adolescent, à l'avenir prometteur, se réveilla en sursaut, rouge comme une pivoine. Face à lui, son professeur si particulier était debout sur la table de nuit, son caméléon transformiste métamorphosé en batte de baseball, prêt à le frapper.  
>Ce qui se traduisait par : le réveiller d'après les us et coutumes reborniennes.<p>

"Et bien, Tsunaze, te réveillerais-tu enfin à des heures décentes ? s'étonna l'Arcobaleno en remettant Léon sur son chapeau.  
>- Hiiiiii, cria Tsuna en sautant de son lit, loin de son tuteur."<p>

Il en oublia son rêve étrange, se reportant à plus important (comme la survie de son cerveau face aux coups de son précepteur).

"Reborn, on est Samedi matin !  
>- Et alors, riposta le tueur à gage. L'avenir appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt, je te rappelle que tu dois devenir parrain des Vongola et tu es loin d'avoir le niveau, le sermonna-t-il."<p>

Tsuna soupira en se frottant les yeux. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : six heures pile. Maudit Reborn, il pouvait encore dormir trois heures !

"À ce propos, interro surprise !"

Reborn sortit de la poche de son pyjama blanc avec des motifs de Léon vert une carte de la Terre. Il la présenta à son élève.

"Situe-moi l'Italie."

Tsuna blanchit, lui rappelant avec force son rêve : _cette scène était identique à celle de son rêve !_ Inspirant profondément, il pointa d'un doigt sûr le pays de la botte, prenant le soin de caresser du bout de l'ongle le territoire italien dans son intégralité.

Reborn restait silencieux. Il dévisagea son élève, qui soutenait son regard, et haussa des épaules.

"J'étais persuadé que tu allais rater cette examen, grogna Reborn, perdant une occasion de torturer son élève. La Mama a préparé le petit-déjeuner, assure-toi de le prendre."

Il sauta du lit et partit. Bouche bée, Tsuna s'autorisa à reprendre son souffle, bloqué dans sa gorge en attendant la réponse de Reborn. Finalement, son Hyper Intuition l'avait peut-être aiguillé sur ce qu'il allait se passer aujourd'hui, au détail près qu'il n'avait pas classe ce Samedi matin.

En y repensant, songea Tsuna qui cherchait ses chaussons, ce n'était pas plus mal. Il n'était pas en état de voir Hibari et le grand frère de Kyôko après ce qu'il avait subit.

Distraitement, Tsuna passa une main sur son cou et ses lèvres en partant vers la cuisine.


End file.
